dotdfandomcom-20200214-history
Autoleveling
You may have run across the term "autolevel" - this means getting to the next level without having to wait or spending planet coins. How to autolevel Here is how to do it, quick and dirty. Setup: *Put as many stat points into Energy and Stamina as you can; try to get your LSI up as high as possible, however after level 100 it caps at 7. *Set up a set of gear for leveling. Put your best +stam and +energy (or +honor) equipment on. Wraith_Illusion, Dao's Set, Ariala's Set, Heroic Callissa's Set, and the Greenleaf Set are among the best. *Set up a legion with your best +stam and +energy generals. *In all your legions use Machaon the Healer to increase your energy and stamina, and Tollo Darkgaze to increase your honor, if you can get them! =) * Use Quicken Mind on raids. Autoleveling: *Before you level, switch to your equipment and legion that gives increased maximum energy, stamina, and/or honor. *Quests have predictable XP gain so use these to bring you close to leveling, as close to 1 XP as possible. Alternatively use 1 or 5 honor attacks on guild raids. Then level up using a 20 stamina hit or a high XP quest. (XP gained past the amount needed to level is carried over into the next level, also stamina hits often give significantly more XP than honor, before quests eventually have the largest constant XP gain) * Hit a raid to bring your stamina down below your normal full stamina. * Hit a quest to bring your energy down below your normal full energy. * Hit a guild raid or campaign to bring your honor down below your normal full honor. * Switch into your damage gear and proceed to spend the rest of your points. * If you have accumulated more stats than you need to reach the next level, remove quick mind from magics applied on the raid and put Gibbo The Confused on your legion. This will maximize the use of your stats. *Repeat! Note that the amount of XP you get for raids is random, so you need a little luck to autolevel. With decent gear you should get it most or all of the time. Also note that autoleveling gets more difficult the higher your level, and is nearly impossible after level 500, 1000, 2500 and above. Equipment Free Paid *Yeti Hunter's Snow Bear Energy bonus increases for each Yeti Hunter item owned, including General, Troop and Legion. *Red Fire-Fashioned Steed Energy & Stamina bonus increases +2 additional Energy and Stamina for each additional Red Fire-Fashioned item owned Generals Good generals for your leveling legion are: Free Paid Troops Good Troops for your leveling legion are: Free Paid Legions The leveling legions that follow are from both free and Planet Coin sources, though only free generals are considered for filling suggestions; tweak as needed for your energy/stamina desires and your availability of generals: *Four Virtues: A good, relatively early, free Legion for 5 generals that drops from the first three Ryndor Raids at Legendary or Nightmare difficulty; able to contain the early Generals Ullis the Soultaker (in the Commander slot), Kapitän Karotte, Syriss Deathclaw, Galatea and Angus the Red for a total of 51 energy (12 + 18 + 15 + 6) and 21 stamina (9 + 6 + 6) -- Angus the Red Boost I and Angus the Red Boost II provide an additional 10 stamina each when crafted from an Event Raid. *Swords and Stitches: A very good free Legion for 7 generals that is a Rare (not Epic) drop from the Count Siculus' Phantom Raid at Legendary or Nightmare difficulty; able to contain Kapitän Karotte (in the Commander slot), Angus the Red, Ridolphus, Syriss Deathclaw, Abbess Catherine, Milaku and Galatea for a total of 109 energy (18 + 20 + 15 + 50 + 6) and 86 stamina (9 + 26 + 25 + 20 + 6) -- provided you have Angus the Red Boost I, Angus the Red Boost II and Abbess Catherine Boost. *Echidna Hunters II : World Raid crafted Legion for 7 Any generals. *Symposium - Citadel crafted Legion for 9 generals; able to contain Kapitän Karotte (in the Commander slot), Milaku, Abbess Catherine, Ridolphus, Pugnacious Plarra, Galatea, Ullis the Soultaker and Angus the Red (one Healer or Wisdom slot remains available) for a total of 106 energy (18 + 50 + 20 + 6 + 12) and 106 stamina (9 + 20 + 25 + 20 + 6 + 26) -- provided you have Angus the Red Boost I, Angus the Red Boost II and Abbess Catherine Boost. *Total War - Invasion Rank 24 (Master Captain) Legion for 9 generals; able to contain Galatea (in the Commander slot), Kapitän Karotte, Angus the Red, Pugnacious Plarra, Aeric, Ullis the Soultaker, Abbess Catherine and Milaku (one Tank slot remains available) for a total of 106 energy (6 + 18 + 20 + 12 + 50) and 106 stamina (6 + 9 + 26 + 20 + 25 + 20) -- provided you have Angus the Red Boost I, Angus the Red Boost II and Abbess Catherine Boost. Ridolphus and/or Syriss Deathclaw could replace Plarra and/or Angus for more Energy instead of Stamina. *Vorks, Vorks, Vorks - World Raid crafted legion for 10 generals; able to contain Galatea (in the Commander slot), Kapitän Karotte, Dant'Kun, Aeric, Syriss Deathclaw, Milaku, Ridolphus, Abbess Catherine and Angus the Red (one Special (Attribute) slot remains available) for a total of 129 energy (6 + 18 + 20 + 15 + 20 + 50) and 104 stamina (6 + 9 + 18 + 20 + 25 + 26) -- provided you have Angus the Red Boost I, Angus the Red Boost II and Abbess Catherine Boost. Pugnacious Plarra could replace Galatea or Ridolphus for more Stamina instead of Energy, or Verna the Ghost Mistress instead of Galatea or Milaku for additional Energy instead of Stamina. *Loyalists: Planet Coin Expedition Legion for 9 generals. *Fellowship II: Planet Coin Expedition Legion for 11 generals. *Knights of Good: This is a very solid overall PC legion with a good proc. It has 9 generals spots that can locate many free generals. For me they can contain: Ridolphus in the commander spot, Abbess Catherine, Pugnacious Plarra, Galatea, Ullis the Soultaker, Angus the Red, Kapitän Karotte, Dant'Kun, Aeric. As I dont have Milaku I usually put a prem in, leaving out only Syriss Deathclaw. More tips Hit raids with Haste (extra attack with net increase of about ~3.9% XP). To autolevel you may also need Quicken Mind (double XP with net increase of about ~5.8% XP), but note it will actually decrease your BSI in the long run since you get XP without dealing additional damage and getting additional loot. Above level 500 Above level 500, auto-levelling is harder due to additional 1000XP required for level, but can still be achieved, usually requiring full Greenleaf set with boost, GG MH/OH/ring/mount, a strong levelling legion with Machaon, possible some other bar boosters and a bit of luck. Above level 1000 Autolevelling is virtually impossible due to additional 2000XP required for level. External links *http://www.dawnofthedragons.com/forums/showthread.php?10515-What-does-autoleveling-mean category:guides